Honey, I'm Pregnant
by Kenmiya no Miko
Summary: Miyako wonders how to tell her husband, Ken, that she is pregnant. WAFF.


Honey, I'm Pregnant   
  


Honey, I'm Pregnant   
  
  


Twenty-seven-year-old Ichijouji-Inoue Miyako looked at herself in the full-length mirror that covered the back of the door to the bedroom which her and Ken shared. She looked critically at her waistline in the mirror, _Can't notice it just yet_, she thought, narrowing her eyes slightly, _Although there's a slight bulge,_ she smiled softly and rested a hand on her abdomen, looking down at it. _Well, little one, what are you going to be? A boy or a girl?___

Miyako moved away from the mirror to sit down on the edge of her bed, tucking her feet underneath her. Her ears perked up when she heard the front door of the apartment open.

"Miya-chan?" she heard Ken's voice ask as the door closed behind him.

"In the bedroom, Ken-chan." Miyako called.

"So, did you see the doctor today, Miya-chan?" Ken asked, hanging his coat on the back of a chair and wrappign his arms around her. He kissed her, then drew back, his expression worried, "Did you find out what was bothering you? Why you're sick in the morning?"

"Yes, I did see the doctor today, Ken-chan." Miyako replied carefully. She then paused, _Now, the hard part...how to tell him I'm pregnant...___

"And?" Ken's eyebrows knit together in concern, "Are you sick or something?"

"No, I'm not sick." Miyako said.

"Good." Ken sighed, his face visibly relaxing. He kissed her again, then leaned back on the bed, "God, what a day."

"Why?" Miyako asked, snuggling close to him.

"Paperwork. Lots of paperwork." Ken groaned, "Inspector Matsuda seems to think, that my being the new guy on the job, I get to sit behind a desk and file report after report on crime."

"Poor baby." Miyako said. _Baby...._she thought and drifted off into a world of her own, _How amd I gonna tell him that I'm pregnant?___

"..so, is that all right with you?" Ken was asking her.

"Nani?" Miyako blinked.

"Is it all right with you if we just go out for supper tonight instead of making it here?" Ken repeated.

"Sure, it's fine with me." Miyako said, getting up off the bed and pulling Ken with her, "C'mon, we can go eat at one of Dai-kun's many restaurants."

"I still can't believe that his rame franchise really paid off." Ken said as he grabbed his coat and followed Miyako out the door, locking it behind them as they left.

"I know. Remember when we all thought he was being stupid when he said his greatest wish was to open a ramen shop?" Miyako giggled as they walked down the stairs of Hikarigaoka.

"And it turned out to be the most successful restaurant business anywhere." Ken smiled, shaking his head, "Ah, the irony of it all."

They walked the two blocks it took them to get to the nearest ramen restaurant and walked in.

"Ken-chan, can I tell you something?" Miyako asked.

"Of course, Miya-chan." Ken said, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Hey! Ken-kun! Miyako-chan!" a familiar voice called.

The married couple turned to see Takaishi Takeru there, with a blonde woman and an equally blond baby.

"Takeru-kun!" Ken said excitedly, heading over there and pulling Miyako by the hand.

"But Ken-chan..." she protested in a small voice, _I wanted to tell you.___

"And who is this?" Ken asked, referring to the woman.

"Oh, that's right." Takeru leapt to his feet, "You two have never been introduced, have you?" without waiting for an answer, he continued, "Cathy-chan, this is Ichijouji Ken and his wife, Miyako. Ken, Miyako, this is my fiancé, Catherine Ducharme."

"N-nice to meet you." Catherine spoke with a French accent.

Miyako's golden eyes focused on the small blond-haired, blue-eyed baby. She picked him up gently, "And who is this?" she asked softly.

"That is our son," Takeru said proudly, "Three months old." he smiled at the child.

"He's so adorable." Miyako said in a hushed voice, cradling the infant close to her.

"His name is Tenshi." Catherine said, stepping close to Miyako and her child.

"When's the wedding?" Ken asked, as the four of them sat down, Miyako still holding onto Tenshi.

"In October." Takeru said, "We're having it in Paris."

"In France?" Miyako's eyes went all starry, "Oh, how _romantic_!" she sighed happily as Tenshi gently tugged on a strand of her lavender hair. "It will be just a perfect wedding," she started dreamily, "Paris in the fall..."

"Oh, no." Ken said jokingly, "Miya-chan's off in one of her romantic daydreams again."

Tenshi cooed and Miyako stopped daydreaming to look down at him, _Oh, you're so tiny and fragile, Chibi-Tenshi,_ she smiled wistfully, _will you be a good playmate for my child when he or she is born? I hope so._ Miyako smiled and kissed the infant on the head.

Ken glanced at his wife, holding the small child on her lap, _Miya-chan looks so happy with Tenshi...I wonder if we'll ever have children of our own one day..._   
__   
__ __

__

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- __   
__ __

"Well, that was a great supper." Ken said as he and Miyako entered their apartment a few hours later.

"And it was great meeting Catherine, too." Miyako smiled happily, "She's really nice and I can see why Takeru-kun loves her so much."

"Miya-chan, I was thinking..." Ken started hesitantly.

"About what?" Miyako asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What do you think of children?" Ken asked, wrapping his own arms around Miyako's waist.

"What do I think about children?" Miyako giggled, then stopped, wide-eyed, _is there any way he could've found out that I'm pregnant?_ she wondered, "Why?" she asked coyly.

"I was just wondering." Ken said as he backed towards the doorway to their bedroom.

"Wondering? Really?" Miyako arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah...it was just a hypothetical question." Ken said, turning his gaze away.

Miyako released her hold on him and cleared her throat, "Well, Ken, there's something I have to tell you. It's about the doctor's appointment I had today."

"Oh, God, Miya-chan, you're not sick are you?" Ken asked, his face instantly becoming concerned.

"No, silly." Miyako giggled. She got a far-away look in her eyes, "Don't you think that Tenshi was adorable?" she asked playfully.

"Tenshi?" Ken blinked in confusion, "What does Takeru and Catherine's son have to do with anything?"

"He's so adorable," Miyako repeated, "Don't you want a kid like him?"

"Miya-chan, I have absoloutely no idea what your'e talking about." Ken said flatly.

"For a detective, you sure aren't bright about detecting things." Miyako poked him in the chest.

"What are you talking about?" Ken asked, bewildered.

Miyako looked him square in the eye and made her face go perfectly serious, "Ken-chan, I'm pregnant."

Silence. Utter and complete silence.

Ken stood there, his mouth gaping like a fish out of water, his eyes wide with shock. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, he swallowed and said in a strangled voice, "You're...pregnant?"

Miyako nodded, a huge smile on her face.

"WAHOO!!" Ken yelled, grabbing his wife ina hug and swinging her around the apartment, "Miya-chan, I'm so happy!" he exclaimed when he put her down.

"I knew you'd be." Miyako smiled before Ken kissed her tenderly.

"So what's it gonna be?" Ken asked after he pulled away, "A boy or a girl?"

"I'm not sure," Miyako said truthfully, "But I have this feeling it's going to be a girl."

"Really?" Ken pulled her close, "I have a feeling that it's going to be a boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl, you silly man." Miyako said, before kissing her husband_._   
__   
__ __

__

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- __   
__ __

"One more push, Mrs. Inoue-Ichijouji, that's all.." a voice pleaded.

Miyako closed her eyes and pushed with all the energy she had left. She felt something release...and moments later an unhappy wail.

"It's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed happily. Miyako smiled, she knew it all along. After a few moments, the baby was placed in her arms after being cleaned. The baby's golden eyes looked around curiously, a tiny hand reaching to grab Miyako's lavender hair.

"She's as beautiful as you are, Miya-chan.." said Ken as he kissed his wife on her forehead.

"More so.." Miyako whispered. As she looked down on the tiny face, she realized all the pain was worth it. "Hello, my little duahgter.." she murmured as she kissed the baby's forehead. The baby blinked its eyes and opened its mouth slightly.

"She's going to be a talkative one, you know what they say." the doctor grinned, then left the happy cuople alone with their newborn.

Miyako turned to Ken and grinned, "I told you it would be a girl."

"All right, you were right." Ken said, taking their daughter from Miyako and holding her, "What's her name going to be?"

Miyako held her arms up for her daughter and Ken placed the infant gently in her arms. Miyako looked at the small girl, takign in her golden eyes and the tiny tufts of dark indigo hair atop the baby's head, "Ai...for our love..."

Ken smiled at her, then leaned over and kissed her softly.   
  
  
  
  


Ahh....WAFF Kenmiya-ness. Please review.   



End file.
